Naruto intros
by sladerules
Summary: Interactions for Naruto
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys!** **Sladerules here!**

 **and I know you guys are waiting for the light and shadow reading, and I am proud to announce that I will post it tomorrow night!**

 **for today, however, I came up with this while playing MKX. while I was playing, I thought out loud, if Naruto was in the game, what would his interactions be?**

 **and I decided that I would make the interactions I think Some Naruto characters would have.** **tell me what you think!**

 **Naruto Part: 1**

 **Naruto**

 **Naruto Vs Naruto**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** don't recall making a clone

 **Naruto:** I'm the real deal.

 **Naruto:** not if I make you pop

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** your Fucking dead

 **Naruto:** why's that?

 **Naruto:** you ate my Fucking ramen!

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** who the hell are you?

 **Naruto:** the seventh Hokage

 **Naruto:** drop the henge and drop the act

 **Naruto Vs Sasuke**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** what are you doing teme!?

 **Sasuke:** Avenging my family

 **Naruto:** you make them roll in their graves

 **2.**

 **Sasuke:** for the Uchiha

 **Naruto:** for Konoha

 **Sasuke:** to the death

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** Don't do this Sasuke

 **Sasuke:** you cannot change what Konoha did

 **Naruto:** but I can change Konoha for the future

 **4.**

 **Na** **ruto:** I won't let you go any further **Sasuke:** you're gonna kill me?

 **Naruto:** I'm gonna help you

 **5.**

 **Adult Sasuke:** Naruto

 **Hokage Naruto:** needed to see me?

 **Adult Sasuke:** just keeping you in shape

 **6.**

 **Hokage Naruto:** let's have a clean spar

 **Adult Sasuke:** I'm not holding back

 **Hokage Naruto:** wouldn't have it any other way

 **Naruto Vs Kakashi**

 **1.**

 **Kakashi:** remember what I taught you

 **Naruto:** you taught me? when?

 **Kakashi:** now that's just hurtful

 **2.**

 **Hokage Naruto:** sensei!

 **Kakashi:** No, I won't do your paperwork for you.

 **Hokage Naruto:** pleeease

 **3.**

 **Kakashi:** my favorite pupil

 **Hokage Naruto:** I bet you tell Sasuke the same thing

 **Kakashi:** you're right. He is better.

 **this is just part one.** **the next one will have Naruto interactions with Madara, Hashirama, obito, and maybe the other members of team 7** **that's all for now.** **Ja Ne**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Sladerules here!**

 **Ready to continue the list**

 **Today, I will continue with Naruto**

 **and He will be talking with** **Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama.**

 **and if I get enough review to do so, then I will make interactions with MKX, Injustice, and RWBY characters.**

 **but until then, let's get back to the interactions.**

 **Naruto: Part 2**

 **Hashirama-**

 **1.**

 **Hashirama:** so you are my incarnate?

 **Hokage Naruto:** and your successor.

 **Hashirama:** we'll see about that.

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** Who revived you, Shodaime?

 **Edo Hashirama:** That is not yourconcern

 **Naruto:** For the sake of Konoha, it is.

 **3.**

 **Hashirama:** are my cells inside you?

 **Hokage Naruto:** yeah, what of it?

 **Hashirama:** I'm taking them back.

 **Madara-**

 **1.**

 **Hokage Naruto:** _Madara_

 **Madara:** do you think you can dance with someone like me?

 **Hokage Naruto:** I don't think, I CAN and WILL kill you.

 **2.**

 **Madara:** Uzumaki,

 **Naruto:** How are you still alive?

 **Madara:** you won't live long enough to find out.

 **3.**

 **Madara:** surrender the Kyubi

 **Naruto:** I'll die if I do

 **Madara:** You'll die either way

 **4.**

 **Madara:** The child of prophecy.

 **Naruto:** the king of assholes

 **Madara:** your death will benefit me

 **Tobirama-**

 **1.**

 **Tobirama:** why do you let the Uchiha wonder free

 **Hokage Naruto:** Sasuke can be trusted

 **Tobirama:** no Uchiha can be trusted!

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** so, Nidaime-jiji, what Did you need to tell me?

 **Tobirama:** You are not fit to be hokage

 **Naruto:** come and say that to my face.

 **And there you have it!**

 **I will only post three interactions each chapter.**

 **this is Interactions for Naruto only.**

 **I will do Sasuke in another fic.**

 **if you guys review, Then I'll do MKX, RWBY, or Injustice next .**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Naruto: part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sladerules here!**

 **And this is my last post of the week.** **I'm heading out to Tennessee with a couple of friends for a camping trip and I'll be offline until Sunday.** **I'll let you know that when I get back, I'll post a new chapter to a change in Destiny.**

 **But today, I will have him interact with Nagato, Itachi, and Obito.**

 **enjoy!**

 **Naruto Part 3:**

 **Itachi:**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** why are you here, Itachi?

 **Itachi:** I must set Sasuke straight

 **Naruto:** he isn't against us anymore

 **2.**

 **Itachi:** are you going to kill me?

 **Naruto:** if I have to then yes.

 **Itachi:** Then try

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** You showed mercy to Sasuke

 **Itachi:** Something I won't repeat

 **Naruto:** It'd be boring if you did.

 **Nagato:**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** We were both taught by Jiraiya

 **Nagato:** taught about faulty beliefs

 **Naruto:** those beliefs got me here

 **2.**

 **Nagato:** give me the Kyubi

 **Naruto:** And why would I do that?

 **Nagato:** for peace

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** remember the ideals the Akatsuki were built on

 **Nagato:** those Ideals died with Yahiko

 **Naruto:** but I'll revive them through you

 **Obito:**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** you use to want to be Hokage

 **Obito:** It was a fool's dream

 **Naruto:** it was my dream

 **2.**

 **Obito:** why are you trying to change the inevitable?

 **Naruto:** because the result is peace

 **Obito:** peace is the true illusion.

 **3.**

 **Obito:** I will tear you down

 **Naruto:** like those before me, I'll stand tall

 **Obito:** and like your father, I will kill you.

 **And there you have it!**

 **Next Week, I'll do the sannin.**

 **and after that, I'll actually do some of the RWBY cast.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Naruto: part 4

**Orochimaru:**

 **Hey guys! Sladerules here**

 **S** **orry for not updating my fics, I've simply have a lot on my plate.  
** **Anywho, to make it up to you guys, I decided to make intros for 5 characters today!**

 **It will be the Sannin, along with his Parents!** **after this one, I will have Sakura, Hinata, and a special character for #3**

 **N** **ow without further adieu, here is the next Chapter of Naruto Intros!**

 **Naruto Part 4:**

 **Tsunade:**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** Hey Baa-chan!

 **Tsunade:** are you ever going to respect me?

 **Naruto:** Not until you beat me

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** why did you call me to your office?

 **Tsunade:** to see if your training paid off

 **Naruto:** don't need training to beat an old hag

 **3.**

 **Tsunade:** you think you're ready to be Hokage?

 **Naruto:** you better believe it!

 **Tsunade:** we better see if you're ready first

 **Orochimaru:**

 **1.**

 **Orochimaru:** Look at how much the demon grew

 **Naruto:** look at how much the snake whines

 **Orochimaru:** I will stunt your growth

 **2.**

 **Orochimaru:** what makes you think you can beat me?

 **Naruto:** I can do push-ups

 **Orochimaru:** I will enjoy killing you

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** do my eyes deceive me?

 **Orochimaru:** what are you going on about?

 **Naruto:** A snake that is also a bitch!

 **Jiraiya:**

 **1.**

 **Jiraiya:** well, someone sure matured!

 **Naruto:** you were the reason I came so far

 **Jiraiya:** now let's see how far

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** Hinata told me you were peeping on her

 **Jiraiya:** y-you won't hurt your master, would you?

 **Naruto:** No, just going to bash a perv into the ground

 **3.**

 **Jiraiya:** so you learned Sage mode?

 **Naruto:** yeah, I even surpassed you!

 **Jiraiya:** it's too early to be cocky just yet

 **Minato:**

 **1.**

 **Minato:** you think you can take your old man?

 **Naruto:** Bah, I surpassed you years ago

 **Minato:** in power, but not in skill

 **2.**

 **Minato:** so what are the stakes?

 **Naruto:** loser tells Kaa-chan why we're late

 **Minato:** *shudders* way to motivate me

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** So, you want to test my skill?

 **Minato:** to see if you matured

 **Naruto:** so... I kick your ass and I'm good?

 **Kushina:**

 **1.**

 **Kushina:** my little boy needs to be punished

 **Naruto:** what!? why!?

 **Kushina:** you forgot to do the dishes

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** so, what did you want to talk about Kaa-chan?

 **Kushina:** oh nothing, just this weird magazine I found In your bed!

 **Naruto:** I can explain!

 **3.**

 **Kushina:** let's see how my baby has grown

 **Naruto:** My growth will make you proud!

 **Kushina:** just seeing you like this makes me proud

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **if you have any suggestions for characters you would like Naruto to interact with, just tell me in a review!**

 **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. chapter 5

**hey guys! sladerules here!**

 **So there was several suggestions for introductions and characters. Well, I hate to disappoint you guys, but a lot of the characters were already done. Sorry, but not all suggestions will make it. Thank you all, though.**

 **Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to a friend of mine, named Dawn the Yautja. she only started making fics recently, but she's an awesome artist and has made bunches of cool OC's and you should check her work out.**

 **anywho, this chapter will include the Intros for Sakura, Hinata, and the surprise character, Boruto!**

 **Boruto intros**

 **1.**

 **Boruto:** ichiraku sucks!

 **Naruto:** my kid or not, Imma make you eat those words.

 **Boruto:** better than crappy Ramen

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** so, you've been skipping school.

 **Boruto:** what are you gonna do, give me a time out?

 **Naruto:** Nah, just some good old ass kicking.

 **3.**

 **Boruto:** I'm going to kick your ass for not being with your family!

 **Naruto:** I would expect you to mature and look at this like a shinobi

 **Boruto:** and I would expect you to act like a father!

 **Hinata Intros**

 **1.**

 **Naruto:** so, what's the little favor do you need, Hinata?

 **Hinata:** I was just hoping to stretch my legs a little.

 **Naruto:** I'll be happy to warm you up

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** so, you want to make the wager, or will I?

 **Hinata:** Naruto, we have Hima's birthday tomorrow

 **Naruto:** fine, loser does dishes.

 **3.**

 **Hinata:** honey, you want to explain why you weren't at Hima's birthday?

 **Naruto:** oh, shit. I'm done, aren't I?

 **Hinata:** yes. yes you are.

 **Sakura Intros:**

 **1.**

 **Sakura:** Yo, you up for a spar?

 **Naruto:** I won't let you hit me this time

 **Sakura:** I don't need you to let me.

 **2.**

 **Naruto:** you ready, Sakura?

 **Sakura:** you don't wanna get hit by me.

 **Naruto:** the same could be said about you.

 **3.**

 **Naruto:** time for a spar!

 **Sakura:** time for a beatdown!

 **Naruto:** time for a reality check!

 **XXXXX**

 **and there you have it!**

 **next up will be two more Naruto characters, then we'll be moving on to MKX characters. I know I said I wouldn't, but then I got your reviews, and I have liked what has been shown to me!**

 **So be ready for the next chapter!**

 **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
